Cheering Up Jessica
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Jessica has a bad day at work. When Roger finds out, he decides to cheer her up. Will he succeed? Find out and please review. Pure fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Cheering Up Jessica

Jessica stood behind the curtain, getting ready for her number. Her shift just started and she was already in a bad mood. The morning started off so well, Roger woke her up with a good morning kiss, and led her downstairs for breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy just pancakes that looked like carrots and with the syrup he spelled _I love you, Jessica_. Then they quietly ate their breakfast enjoying each other's company. Yet, Roger had to get to work, so with a good bye kiss, he bounced out the door. When it was time for Jessica to get to work, the day turned bad.

Some of the customers spotted her and she saw their lustful gazes, directed at her. Yet, she ignored them and got ready to perform. Soon the curtain lifted and as Jessica sang, she felt the men undressing her with their eyes. _Just close your eyes Jessica pretend you are singing to Roger_, she told herself. She walked out on stage and pushed her back to the wall and slid down a bit. The men whistled but the cat calls soon came as well. "Hey baby, that dress would look real nice at the bottom of my floor and you in my bed!" shouted one guy. Jessica tried to ignore the calls and pretended Roger was in the audience.

Yeah there he was in the back booth. His eyes are closed and he is wearing his goofy, but sweet smile. Jessica almost begins to smile, picturing her Roger right there before her eyes. Till another man calls to her. "Hey honey, can I warm you up with my body!" he shouted winking at her. Her smile begins to falter as she continues her song. The way they are acting, she stands on the stage, where it will be safe.

"Hey cutie, I have a weapon of mass destruction in my pants, want to see it!" shouted a drunken man, that kept whistling at her. Jessica's face was now getting flustered from anger and quickly wanted to end the song. Luckily she only had one last verse, than she could go to her dressing room and get home. Unfortunately, just as she finished the song and turned to leave. One last man said another perverted quote to her.

"Hey sweets, you got some pair of legs, what time do they open?" he yelled at her. Jessica let out a frustrated growl and stormed to her dressing room, wanting nothing more than to get home. She opened the door and turned around for a moment to make sure no men followed her. When she felt two hands cover her face, thinking it was a perverted man, she quickly elbows him in the ribs and turns around slapping him silly.

"Owie," says a familiar voice. Once Jessica can see her mouth drops open and her gloved hand covers her mouth. Her heart breaks and tears fill her eyes. Sitting on her floor, rubbing his left rib and jaw, was Roger.

"Oh my goodness, Roger I am so sorry!" Jessica cries, rushing over to him. She cradles him in her arms, lightly kissing his head and the area where she slapped him.

"Gosh Jessica, remind me not to sneak up on you ever again," Roger said with a smile. Jessica frowned and carried him to the couch, and inspected him to see if he had any bruises or needed to go to the doctor.

"I sorry honey bunny, I was having a bad day, and I thought you were one of those animals they call men," Jessica said still angry at the comments from earlier.

"You had a bad day?" Roger asked, his ears perking up and he quickly held her hands. "Tell me what happened, Love Cups," he said gently.

"It doesn't matter Roger darling, what does matter is making sure you are okay," Jessica said, looking his face over for a bruise. She didn't find anything and her hand traveled up to his rib, to see if he was hurt. Instead Roger squirmed at her touch and let out a giggle.

"Hey that tickles," he laughed. Then he returned to his original question. "Please Jessica, tell me why ya had a bad day?" he said again. His eyes were almost pleading and it made her heart melt.

"Oh some of my customers were saying some not nice things to me, while I sang my song. I was so upset that all I wanted to do was go home to you. Yet, when you covered up my eyes I thought you were one of those men and well," she said sadly.

"Oh," Roger said, for he could pretty much conclude what the men were saying. Then he smiled and leaped off her lap. "Then I accept my mission," he said saluting her.

"What mission, honey bunny?" Jessica asked, with curiosity.

"Operation Cheer Up Jessica," he said trying to be serious. Jessica's lips quivered upward to form a smile.

"Operation Cheer Up Jessica," she said now smiling.

"Yeppers, I originally came here to walk you home and to make sure you have a nice dinner or hear about your day. I even brought these," he said holding up a bouquet of pink carnations. Yet, now I have to work hard to erase what those men did, no one upsets my Jessica," he said crossing his arms. The way he looked was so adorable, Jessica couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh Roger, you don't have to cheer me up," she cooed, ruffling his hair.

"Oh yes, I do and I will, come on," he said taking her by the hand. He led her out the back door to her car. "Milady," he says opening the door for her. She blushes and gets in the driver seat, since Roger was not a good driver. "Okay, let's head home," he said smiling. Jessica nodded and drove them home. Soon their house loomed in front of them and he opened the door for her and they went in. With her hand still in his, Roger led her up to their room and had her sit on the bed. "Be right back," he said bouncing into the bathroom. Jessica heard water running and peeked over to see him lighting candles. Within a few moments he returned and led her into the bathroom. "Now you take a nice hot bath and I will be back in 30 minutes to give you another surprise," Roger told her.

"Roger, really you don't," Jessica began to say, kneeling down to his level.

Yet, with a smile he pressed a finger to her lips and softly whispered, "I want too". Then he hopped out of the bathroom, leaving her alone. She smiled and undressed and slid into the tub. The water was warm and felt good against her skin. Still she wished Roger was in here to enjoy it with her.

Roger was downstairs making dinner for his Jessica. His mind still upset over what those men did to her. He could only imagine the comments they said. Of course Roger was not an idiot, his wife was gorgeous, no she was stunning, no; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When they went out he wasn't blind to the looks other men gave Jessica. For it never bothered him because he got to see the side of Jessica that they would never see. Her beautiful smile, that cute laugh of hers, and her warm personality, yet now since those men upset his Jessica, he would make her feel better.

He began to make his famous peanut butter and jelly and banana sandwich. It was a favorite of Jessica's and when she was sad, would ask if he could make one for her. So, he made it and cut it into a heart just for her. Then placed it on a tray and added a small cup of milk. Finally he headed up the stairs. Jessica was now wearing a simple blue night gown and laid on their bed, when Roger came up. "Here you are Jessica, dearest my famous peanut butter and jelly and banana sandwich with a glass of milk," he said happily.

"Thank you honey bunny," she said taking the tray from him. He smiled at her and then sat at the end of the bed and began to massage her feet. Jessica's eyes closed when his hands touched her feet. They were warm and gentle, as they rubbed the soreness away.

"Does that feel good, love cups?" Roger asked.

"Mmmhmm," said Jessica, smiling slyly at him. When Roger tried to make her feel better, he always succeeded. His fingers worked wonders on her tired feet as she soon felt relaxed. Soon her food was gone and she locked on Roger. Seeing him so close but so far away, didn't sit well with her. So, a plan formed in her head. "Oh Roger," she said.

"Yes, Jessica?" he asked looking up at her.

"You know, my shoulders are kind of sore too. Would you mind massaging them too?" she asked.

"Sure," he said with a grin and walked over to her. Yet, once he stood before her, she didn't turn around; instead she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto the bed. Her lips connected with his lips, cheek, and neck. Roger enjoyed the moment as he looked up at her with a loving gaze.

"Thank you so much for making me feel better, Roger darling. I love you so much my sweet little honey bunny," she cooed kissing his nose.

"I am glad, I don't like it when you are upset," Roger told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, there is one more thing that would cheer me up" she told him, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to cuddle with you," she said pulling him closer to her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him another kiss and Roger was beyond happy, he successfully cheered Jessica up.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to MAD-the awesomeman, for his ideas with this story. Till next time.


End file.
